


sleepwalk

by thor_odinson



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, MY BABIES, Soft Boys, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Darling, sleepwalk with meYou only got to close your eyesAnd I'll meet you in my dreams tonight





	sleepwalk

_ In the middle of the night, in my dreams, you should see the things we do, baby.  _

Gansey has just got to the Barns, ready to spend the night before we set off again to look for Glendower in the morning with Adam and Blue. 

Suddenly, the dark room is washed in weak light. I look out the window and see the Pig pull up next to my BMW, its headlights casting shadows on the walls outside. I can't help the smile that creeps from my face. 

He slings his bag over his shoulder, his hand in his jeans pocket, and walks up to my door. He lets himself in as I go to meet him. 

‘Lynch,’ he greets, dropping his bag and leaning to take off his shoes. 

‘Gansey.’ I nod. 

This is a game. Always, always a game. To see how long we’ll last before we get lost in each other. We’ve never made it more than a couple of minutes. 

Tonight is no different. 

He looks at me cheekily, daring me to make the first move. I smirk at him; he fully knows that I don't need persuading. 

I grab the front of his polo shirt, pulling him into me. My lips meet his as my hands weave their way into his hair. He rests his arms on my shoulders as he kisses me back, taking a step behind him. 

He breaks off first, smiling, breathing heavy. 

‘Hey you,’ he murmurs. He rests the back of his fingers against my cheek. 

I smile back softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. ‘Hello,’ I say against his skin. 

I hold him close, my chin on the top of his head, and we stood, motionless, breathless, timeless, not risking to break the gentle moment.

‘I missed you,’ he mutters, what feels like hours later. 

‘That so?’ I ask with a chuckle. He hums a reply. ‘You saw me this morning, though.’ 

‘Yeah,’ he sighs, though I could hear the happiness behind it. ‘Still missed you.’ 

‘I missed you too, Dick.’ 

He untangled himself from me, his eyes flashing mock dangerously, a laugh threatening to escape and ruin the illusion. 

‘Don't look at me like that,’ I chastise, crossing my arms. ‘You know it's true.’ 

‘Shut up.’ He turns to pick up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder again and taking my hand in his. ‘So. New Cabeswater. Any progress?’ 

I swing our hands as we go further into the house, my eyes twinkling, my heart soaring with pride. 

‘Ronan?’ he asks again. 

‘You'll see,’ I tell him. ‘You'll see very soon.’ 

He raises a single eyebrow in that perfect way, that flawless way that makes my heart swell. ‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ 

I flop onto the sofa in the living room, swinging my feet onto the other seat. ‘It means,’ I say slowly, ‘that you'll see.’ 

‘ _ When _ ?’ He lifts my feet, sits himself beneath them and lets them sit in his lap. 

‘Soon.’ 

‘You're the worst, Ronan Lynch.’ 

I choose to ignore him, though I have to bite my lip to stop my smile from sneaking out. 

I turn on the TV, let a random movie fill the comfortable silence. Gansey slides himself further up the sofa so he can take my hand. 

Somewhere down the line, he’d put his own feet up on the sofa and shuffled up to rest his head on my chest. I entwine our fingers and lean to kiss his hair. He’s fallen asleep, his chest rising and falling evenly. 

I take a deep breath. ‘I'll meet you in my dreams tonight, Gansey,’ I whisper, before closing my eyes and following his lead. 

I find myself at the entrance of Cabeswater, the new, better Cabeswater. It looks so much healthier now, without the demon tearing apart everything it was made of. 

I start to take a step in before a voice stops me. 

‘Ronan?’ 

I turn around to see Gansey standing a few feet away. He has his hands in his pockets and is looking at me in awe. 

‘Gansey,’ I say, my smile widening. 

‘We’re in Cabeswater.’ 

‘Perfect observation, sir.’ 

‘It’s beautiful.’ 

I walk up to him, watching the way his eyebrows furrow as he contemplates. ‘You think?’ 

He takes my hands, matching my grin. ‘Yeah. I really do.’ His expression changes into confusion a second later. ‘But I don't get how I’m here. How am I in your dreams?’ 

‘Easy. I dreamt you here.’ My grin is from ear to ear now. I’m so proud of what I'd achieved. 

‘... What?’ He looks up at me nervously. I nod. ‘Will I remember this when I wake up? Am I dreaming too?’ 

I release one of his hands and turn back to the forest entrance. ‘I guess we’ll see. In our dreams, everything will be alright. Come on!’ 

With a laugh, I tug him into Cabeswater, not bothering to remember the path I was taking. We weave in between trees of various shapes and sizes, kick up leaves that cover the ground, run past flowers that are just about to bloom. Eventually we come to a standstill, Gansey almost bumping into me. 

The trees here lack leaves, light layers of frost coating the bare branches. Snow crunches between the shoes neither of us remember putting on. Small flakes rain down upon us, resting on our faces like glistening tears. 

‘Ronan, this is gorgeous. You  _ dreamt  _ this!’ Gansey says with a gasp. 

I give him a curious look. ‘I dreamt the first one too, remember?’ 

His mouth hangs open, the sheer joy evident on his face. ‘You're amazing, Ronan Lynch. I can't believe you sometimes.’ 

I hold his waist, pulling him against me. ‘All I am is a dreamer.’ 

He studies me for years, but could have been seconds, or minutes, or even decades. He rests his cheek against my chest as he mutters into my t-shirt: ‘Play something.’ 

‘What?’ I ask. 

‘Play something. Music.’ 

A wicked grin spreads across my face as I hold him. 

A moment later, a voice breaks through the silent night. 

‘ _ Squash one _ ,  _ squash two _ –’ 

Gansey bursts into quiet laughter as he hits my arm. ‘You bastard! Not that one!’ Once he's calmed, he murmurs, ‘Something softer. Something gentle.’ 

Rolling my eyes, I switch the song and calmer, sweeter notes fill the air. 

‘That's better.’ He lifts his head, putting a hand on my shoulder. ‘Dance with me,’ he murmurs. 

I stop, hesitant. I don't – can't – dance.  _ Do it. Try. For him _ , my brain screams at me. ‘Alright,’ I say, my voice low. I take a hand from his waist to his free hand, locking them together.  

I pepper a kiss to his nose and let him lead me through the steps of this dance. He holds my gaze, eyes smiling.

We stand there, slowly dancing, lost in the sheer tenderness of the moment, for God knows how long. I’m smiling from ear to ear, contentment engulfing me. 

Gansey is my everything. The man who grounds me and keeps me sane. The man I love and who loves me in return. 

I feel his fingers against my cheek, and I emerge from my thoughts. 

‘Hey,’ he whispers. ‘What're you thinking?’ 

‘About how you're literally the quintessence of perfection,’ I say. ‘Actual perfection.’

He looks at me, strange look on his face. Pauses, then says, ‘You’re my best friend.’ 

And I know what it was.  _ He is in love _

I can't stop smiling at him.  _ I love you.  _

I lay my head on his shoulder as we sway slowly. 

‘Ronan?’ he says, his voice muffled by my shirt. 

‘Yeah?’ 

‘I’m gonna love you until I die.’ 

It feels as if my heart will burst from my chest.  _ Get it together, Lynch.  _

‘That's the most poetic thing you've ever said to me.’ 

‘You know it's the truth. I’m gonna love you till the stars fall from the sky.’ 

I let out a laugh and lift my head to stare at him. ‘You are,’ I say slowly, ‘insufferably amazing. I love you.’ 

He grins at me, the smile meeting his eyes. ‘I love you too, Lynch.  _ So much _ .’ 

I envelope him in a hug, breathing him in. I don't want to leave because this moment, this dream, is completely faultless. I want to stay here, with Gansey, forever.

But I know we  _ should _ leave, for exactly that reason. 

We can't risk it getting any worse. 

With a somewhat heavy sigh, I step back, holding him at arm’s length. 

‘We should wake up,’ I say. 

‘We should,’ he agrees. 

We close our eyes and when we open them again, we’re back on the sofa at the Barns, our bodies entwined. 

‘Gansey?’ I say with a heavy voice. We stir as the sun starts to peek through the distant trees. 

‘Ronan!’ he exclaims after a moment as he scrambles up. ‘You absolute fucking genius!’ 

_ It worked.  _

‘It worked!’ I sit up hurriedly. ‘It  _ worked _ !’ 

‘It did,’ he breathes. ‘You dreamt me into your dream. You fucking genius.’ He pauses for a beat. ‘And  _ Cabeswater _ . You did so well, Ronan. I'm so proud of you.’

I beam. I did it.  _ I did it.  _

I hold his face in my hands. ‘I'm glad we got to dance in our dreams tonight.’ 

The corner of his lip quirks up in an almost invisible smirk. ‘That's the most poetic thing you've ever said to me.’ 

I kiss him again, soft, short, sweet, and then pull back, swinging my legs off the sofa. 

‘I learn from the best.’ I shrug, though I'm bursting with love inside. 

‘Sure, Lynch.’ He gets up, stretching, and walks out of the room. ‘I'll start on breakfast,’ he calls from the hallway. 

I sit there on the sofa, thinking about our dream.

_ We shared a dream. We fucking shared a dream.  _

‘Lynch! We’re out of eggs!’ comes Gansey’s call from the kitchen. 

With that, the spell I was under is broken but I can't break my smile as I go to check on him. This night was sparkling, I won't let it go. I  _ can't _ let it go; I had the best night with him.   
  



End file.
